In commonly assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 490,034 of even date, for a method of extracting gallium from Aluminate Solutions (based on British Application 34480/73) there is described and claimed a method of recovering gallium from aluminate liquors by electrolysis using a solid cathode made of a metal into which gallium diffuses. Preferred metals for the cathode are lead, tin and tin-lead alloys.
The present invention is concerned with the recovery of gallium from lead, tin and tin-lead alloys, particularly such alloys which have gallium absorbed into them in a percentage of from about 0.1 to 4% by weight.